1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket flashlight apparatus, and more particularly to an articulated flashlight apparatus including a light emitting member and a base member such as a multi-function tool which provides a stable base and allows the light emitting member to assume multiple positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of utility flashlights, including light weight, pocket size devices found in the commercial and camping markets. The most notable of the pocket size devices is the MAGLITE™ line of flashlights. These devices typically include a light bulb, batteries and a housing to contain them, as do most conventional flashlights.
The prior art also includes a number of multi-functional tools that combine different tool heads into a common handle. The tool heads fold or pivot into the handle; and they can unfold or pivot out of the handle (either separately or collectively). The most notable of these devices is the SWISS ARMY™ line of products.
It is desirable for a pocket size flashlight to include support structure for placing the flashlight in different positions and allowing hands-free operation of the flashlight. It is also desirable for a pocket size multifunction tool to include a flashlight as one of its components. Finally, it is desirable that these tools and flashlights have a compact and a light weight construction.
The pocket flashlight apparatus of the present invention provides a pocket size, multi-function tool with a flashlight component. It provides a stable base that allows an operator to place the flashlight component in a number of positions without holding it there with his or her hands. This construction is simple and compact; it is light weight and easy to manufacture and operate.